Soar To Your Dreams
by minako.aino.39
Summary: An insert fanfiction between myself and Gold from Pokemon Adventures! A story filled with humor, romance, action, and heartbreak.


**Soar to your dreams**

A girl's figure is seen running through the sunset lit woods, her long hair flowing behind. The globe of the sun is eclipsed as she passes in front of it, going from one tree to the next .Only the sound of her labored breathing and crunching of the leaves under her feet can be heard.  
No…there was another person beside her that was running with her; the shadow of a boy whose hand she held on to tightly. As the sweat dripped from her brow she glanced back with a frightened expression, fearing the dark shadow was right on their heels.  
"Why?"  
She looked back ahead and kept racing, trying to keep up the speed of the boy as her heart pounded faster.  
"Why does this always happen? Why does it have to go like this again and again?"

Just when it seemed like the situation couldn't possibly get worse, the two met an untimely surprise; the end of the path. They skidded to a stop just in time as a rock under the girl's feet was kicked over the edge. Taking in big gulps of air, she looked down at the harsh flowing river hundreds of feet below that lead to Lord knows where.

"No way…What do we-"  
Her thought was cut off as wordless whispers and rustling in the trees could be heard right behind her; she felt her heart could stop when she heard it.

Before she had the chance to whip her head around to face the horror waiting for her, the boy leaped in front of her, almost acting like a shield. Then, in one swift movement, the boy pushed her right off the cliff. As she felt herself fall back, she looked up at the mysterious figure. She couldn't see his face; only the boy's silhouette against the orange sky as he walked away, apologizing for his actions. The girl's scream echoed throughout the ravine.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A brunette girl then sat straight up in bed, calling out just like the other. A pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Kye…Skye! Wake up!"  
The girl quickly opened her brown eyes when she heard the voice calling out to her; she looked around to find herself safe in bed with her mom standing over her. "M…Mom?"

Her mother sighed as she looked down at her daughter, "Did you have that nightmare again?"  
Skye rubbed her head and gained her composure back, "Yeah. I always seem to be running away from something…" She remembered the silhouette as she fell, "It's strange, it's the same thing over and over, but each time it becomes a little clearer."  
Her mother pondered aloud, "What could this possibly mean?"  
Seeing her mom's concern, she didn't want to burden her with her silly dreams and switched to another topic. "By the way, I thought I heard you call me a time or two before, momma. What's wrong?"

The mother's expression quickly changed from one of sympathy to a nervous smile, "Well, it's Monday and it's already 8:00. I tried to…" The mom tried to explain before being cut off by her daughter's holler in disbelief that could be heard from outside the home.  
"What?!"

"To wake you up…" The mom finished saying quietly to herself as Skye threw off her pajamas to get dressed in her school's uniform.

A few minutes later after all the commotion, Skye was racing down the road to her school, the usual piece of toast in her mouth. "Looks like I'm destined to run" She thought half-jokingly while taking hold of it and taking a bite. She then saw a familiar red head running ahead of her, whom had the same uniform as her. "Jachan!" She called as she ran up to her side, catching the attention of the other girl.

"Hi, Skye! Late as usual, I see" She smirked while running with her.  
"You have no right to say that! You're late, too you know" She said giving the red head a side eye glance and a smile that implied she was happy about it.  
"Maybe, but this is rare. I would never sink to your level" She chuckled to tease her best friend before running ahead to not be late for school like her.  
"Hey! What kind of friend is that?" She called, following after.

When they arrived at the train station, the two quickly boarded the train and the doors sealed shut behind them. As the train began to take off, Skye held on to one of the straps hanging above to support her as she gave a big yawn.

"What's up? You seem tired; did you not get any sleep?" Jachan asked while sitting on one of the leather seats.  
"Yeah, kind of. It's that same dream again, it always causes me to wake up in a panic."  
"Eh? Still? It's been like two months, that can't be normal!"

Skye nodded as she thought about the dream. She pictured the silhouette she saw, which was slowly becoming clearer, and wondered about it to herself. "I keep seeing that one figure in my head, but…I never get to see his face." She could feel her heart beating fast as she thought about it, but not from fear. "Who is he?"

"But you know…" Jachan began.  
"What is it?" Skye asked, coming out of her thoughts.  
"That's not the only thing that's been weird about you lately."  
"Like what?" She asked with confusion.  
"Well, there's a certain word that always seems to set you off: Gold!" 

Hearing that, Skye's heart began to beat fast once again; and it was unmistakably written on her face.  
"See? There you go again!" Jachan said and Skye quickly faced the other way to calm down.  
"Could it be you're…?" Jachan inched closer to her friend with a knowing expression, "Obsessed with golden treasure?"

There was a moment of silence between the two before Skye started bursting out laughing.  
"Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Oh really?" Jachan said with a tone that read she still wasn't convinced. "Well gold is money, right? So perhaps you'll meet someone who is rich…like a lover!"  
She was quite convinced by her new theory and was always ready to jump at the chance to tease Skye about love.  
"You make me sound like a gold digger!" She hollered back, causing everyone to stare at her.  
Embarrassed by the sudden attention, she cleared her throat. "Besides, there's no one that I like right now anyway."

The train screeched to a halt and the doors opened; Jachan waved it off.  
"Fine, fine. Come on! We have to go!" She grabbed her friend's hand and they ran out of the train towards school.

The two managed to make it to their homeroom class and sit down just as the school bell rang. Skye dropped her bag and sank into her seat with relief, "Safe…" The teacher clapped her hands as she stood at her desk to get the attention of the chatting students.  
"Alright, everyone! Quiet down now. I have some news to announce"; the class waited in anticipation. "We have a new transfer student that is starting his first day here. Please make him feel welcome!" She called, signaling for the student outside the door to come.

A boy with wild black hair and blue eyes stepped into the room. He had on a cocky smile and his uniform was loosely put together, in a way that seemed to say, "I'm too cool for school." Making it over to the teacher's desk, he turned to face the class.  
"Yo! My name is Hayashi Yosuke. Please take care of me" He said, giving a wink to a group of girls on the left side of the room; all together in unison the girls squealed. Seeing the site, Skye groaned as she rested her head in the cusp of her hand, "Oh brother…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
When the class came to an end, Yosuke put his belongings in to his bag; the girls did the same. He stood up from his desk; the girls did the same. As he proudly walked out of the room, a whole hoard of girls crowded after him, each one happily offering to show him where the next class was at amidst their squeals. Skye was leisurely gathering her books and paper work into her backpack when Jachan slid over.  
"See? What did I say?" She sneered.  
"What do you mean?" Skye asked, not tearing her attention away from packing.  
"You keep having this weird dream and you get excited when you hear the word gold. That new transfer student is your rich lover!"

Skye loudly zipped her bag once she was finished and hastily stood up from her desk. She turned to face Jachan with a deadpan face, until finally she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"You've got to be joking! Did you see all that? The whole time during class he was flirting with all the girls and they were going nuts for him! Just like sheep, they swooned over the kind of guy all girls seem fall for. The oh so suave, or so he thinks, bad boy. If it's him chasing…me" She said, trying to remember not to include the boy running with her to Jachan, "Then it makes sense why I'm running for my life."  
"So…" Jachan said, curious to hear the end of her rant.  
"So, I would never go for a guy like that!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later on that afternoon, Skye and Jachan made their into the busy school cafeteria. As the two got in line, Skye still couldn't shake her mind off of the new transfer student as she continued to talk about him.  
"It's like the group of girls that follow Yosuke around just seem to get bigger as the day goes on. Soon every girl in school will be following him."  
"Does it really bother you that bad?" Jachan chuckled as she went to grab a tray.  
"I suppose you have a point." She stretched her arms behind her head.  
"I don't really have a reason to be so annoyed by it" She tilted her head to think a bit. She then continued on, making her final decision. "Alright! I'll forget all about him! He's just another student here!"  
"Whatever suits…huh, that's strange" Jachan said as she felt her pockets.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Shoot! I think I left my lunch money in my locker. Keep my place for me, okay? I'm going to get it."  
"Sure!" She agreed as her friend took off.

Skye grabbed her own tray, carrying Jachan's with it, and stepped ahead to where her friend was originally at. As she went to grab the first thing she wanted to eat, she happened to look up at the person ahead of her. Suddenly, there was the sound of the trays clattering on the floor. Skye simply stared ahead of her with a vacant expression; everyone else in the room seemed to fade away.  
"It can't be…" She thought, her heart speeding up faster and faster. The hair style was the same and she could picture the guy in the exact outfit: A red hoodie, blank pants, a hat turned backwards, even the pool stick and bag. It fit perfectly! "  
That silhouette…the boy in my dream…"

Not paying attention to anything else, she took the first step in a dash towards the mysterious guy.


End file.
